


Heroe's Feast

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [66]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a cleric spell but who cares, playing loose with d&d mechanics, prompts, the arcane trickster steals spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott learns Heroe's Feast with Jester's help.





	Heroe's Feast

Nott takes the bowl covered in shiny gems from Jester when she sat down, worried frown on her face, “It’s super cool you wanna learn to use the spell, but I can handle it just fine! Caduceus is also real good at it too, even though he only makes fruit and stuff, I thought you liked my Heroe’s Feasts?”

Nott nodded quickly, “I do! I just think it would be good for me to learn as well. Just in case. Though mostly because I can make it all meat and bacon and can eat it by myself if no one else wants to.” 

Jester tilted her head, “Would some of it be cooked, or would it be like rats and stuff?”

She shrugged, looking down at one of the shiny gems encrusted into the bowl, “A little of everything, really.” 

Jester laughed, smiling as she pushed a bit closer to her on the floor, “Okay! Just maybe make like a couple donuts for me, so I can eat with you even if no one else does.” she said, before she started explaining how the spell worked and the important materials needed to actually make it work. 

“For me, sometimes it works funny, though that’s the Traveler’s doing. Still does what I ask, but sometimes there is weird plants and foods I’ve never seen before, and the wood acts like it’s alive from the Feywild or something. It’s real cool.” 

Nott nodded, concentrating on both her words and doing the spell right. She needed to do this, both to prove to herself that she could and wasn’t bad at everything like she’d been told in the clan, and to see Jester happy that she’d done good at teaching. 

Once she felt like the magic was ready, she threw the bowl away from her, eyes shut tight as she waited. When she heard the gasp, she opened them to see Jester’s excited expression at the large table. 

It was like a huge tavern table, piled high with all sorts of meats and the nicest fucking liquor Nott could think up. It also had a large plate in the middle with a dozen donuts. 

Jester caught her in a strong hug, squealing as they both celebrated her achievement, congratulating her the same way Caleb had when she’d done her first magic. 

It felt real good.


End file.
